marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidri Mutant (Watcher Datafile)
SIDRI MUTANT During an adventure in outer space, the X-Men and Starjammers recognized an injured Sidri colony drifting helplessly in space. Although they were in a hurry to rescue Professor X, the X-Men wanted to help as they consider life in all it’s form worthy. Still Corsair objected, and as he is the Starjammer's captain, he ordered to pass them by without stopping. The Starjammers had dealt with the Sidri more than once and knew the aliens to be dangerous opponents. Anyway Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler secretly entered the medilab and launched a probe with what they believe to be a revitalising serum, only it was a mutation virus. Some of the Sidri mutated and while they could still merge with each other, they were exiled from the collective. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Cosmic Mercenary, Exiled from the Collective, Techno-Organic Bug Power Sets SIDRI MUTANT PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Energy Blast D8, Shapeshifting D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Wall Crawling D6 SFX: Adaptive Shell. When using Shapeshifting to create armor-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from cold, energy-based attacks, radiation, or vacuum. SFX: Regeneration. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress, or step back physical trauma. Limit: Mutant. When targeted by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Vulnerability. Step up physical stress from fire- or heat-based attacks and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. SWARM MATRIX Growth D10, Psychic Resistance D10, Telepathy D8 SFX: Merge. Sidri Mutant may take an action to form a mob with other Sidri Mutants, or a swarm of Sidrian Hunters. Add their team affiliation die. Sidri Mutant may separate from the mob at any time. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Ship Link. If a swarm of Sidrian Hunters is part of the scene, Sidri Mutant may be included into the effect of a Swarm Ship Form SFX and is subject to the Matrix Cohesion Limit, as long as it is in Swarm Ship Form. Sidri Mutant may shut down the Swarm Ship Form at any time. SFX: Swarm Synergy. If a pool includes a Sidri Physiology, or Sidri Mutant Physiology power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. Limit: Psychic Node. Shut down Swarm Matrix to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Limit: Matrix Collective. Swarm Matrix powers and SFX can be used only with the Team affiliation or when part of a mob of Sidrian Hunters. If Sidri Mutant uses its Solo or Buddy affiliation, shut down Swarm Matrix. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Sidri